Star Wars - Alliance (Draft)
by Sigma13x
Summary: A young recruit in the Imperial Military witnesses the horrors that the empire commits. Eventually leaving the Imperial military and joining the Alliance to Restore the Republic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Location: Kuat Drive Yards

Year: 4 BBY

"Alright cadets! Welcome to your last day of training! After today, you maggots will get to wear the uniform of the force that polices this Galaxy. Be it in the Army, Navy, as a Starfighter Pilot, Security, or part of the esteemed Stormtrooper Corps. After this last exercise, most of you will get those chances. The rest... will be dropped back on their planets with the shame of failing the Galaxy, and the Emperor himself." The Instructor walked from end to end of our line and made direct eye contact with me. It was a little unnerving, I had only turned eighteen last month and was about to be a full member of the Imperial Military.

"The aforementioned exercise will be a live fire clearing of a captured Star Destroyer. You will all be separated into six man squads and three we'll be sent into each Star Destroyer. We are using three older Venator class ships that will be decommissioned within the week. So do not worry about watching your fire. Opponents will be Droids, models used by the Trade Federation 15 years ago. Fall out to the hangar bay gentlemen! You'll be given your squad assignments there." Everyone of us saluted, you don't want to know the punishments for not doing so, and left for the hangar. It had been roughly 15 years since the Clone Wars ended, and since the Republic reformed into the Galactic Empire. I was born three years prior to the end of the war, so I grew up watching how the Empire was. I surely didn't agree with many of their methods, their totalitarian ways or how they treated the Outer Rim (where many recruits came from typically.) But there really weren't any other options for me, career wise. I come from Ryloth, obviously i'm not a Twi'Lek but I was raised by one. I never knew my parents, from what I was told my father died on Coruscant during the Jedi Purge (he wasn't a Jedi, just a Republic Guard.) My mother however, just disappeared after I was born I still have no clue if she died, or just left. Doesn't really matter anymore, it's eighteen years too late for it to matter. I'm doing all this talking and haven't even introduced myself? Ensign Trayven Sero of the Byss Imperial Military Academy. My aims are to become a Navy Commando, Army is too basic and given pretty bad assignments, never been much for Piloting, and Stormtroopers are just insane glory seekers. So Navy it is, and a Commando because I really don't want to sit guarding doors on Star Destroyers my entire career.

"Hey, Sero!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned around to see Ensign Garm running up from behind to catch up to me.

"Garm, What's up?"

"Nothing, just figured if we were close by each other we'd get put in the same squad for this thing we're doing." He always preferred to do these sort of things with a few others and myself. I'm guessing he trusted us more then the rest of the class, or just liked that we made him look good. We entered the hangar bay where there were transports ready to insert us on the Destroyers. After we stood in various lines and were assigned our squads (Garm actually got in my squad, which I was given command of) and our weapons we got into a Transport with another group.

"Alright, the squads in this shuttle will be referred to as Alpha and Bravo, Plight, take alpha through the top side hangar bay and advance towards the bottom side hangar. Sero, Bravo will be inserted through a breach in the engine room. Secure and plant charges on the core then advance to the bridge. Find the star charts then clink up with Alpha at the bottom side hangar. Once both teams are there the shuttle will be sent in to extract. Clear?"

"Yes sir!" Plight and I both said almost unanimously. Our shuttle inched closer and closer to the shipyards and the Venators. Within minutes we had dropped off Alpha and were heading for our entry point near the engines.

"Here's your stop Bravo, I'll stay in touch over comms. Remember, whatever hostiles can't kill you but their blaster will sting the bacta out of you." I nodded to the controller then followed my squad from the shuttle. The inside of the ship looked barren, everything was covered in dust, wires hung from the walls, and besides the emergency lights it was dark.

"Helmet lights on, wedge formation blasters forward. Frill, Tor, take the sides and keep eyes on our six, let's move!" From where we inserted the engine core would be one floor up and we'd have to go through maintenance as i wasn't willing to risk using the elevators. The hatchway into maintenance was easy to find, and get through. Sort of cramped, but it was designed to allow engineers in full gear to get across the ship in the event of a loss of power.

"Sero... This section is pretty big, should we split up?" I looked down for a second then back up. Good idea Garm, you take Frill and Van and cover the west. Tor, Mial we'll cover the east, meet up at the core." Garm gave me a thumbs up and then ran off with the other two.

"Mial, take point, Tor take the rear don't let anything sneak up on us." They nodded and I took the middle as we moved through the rooms on the east of the ship. The armory was stripped bare, no leftover munitions at all. Not surprising, either our engineers did it or whoever had attacked it all that time ago did. The medical bay was the next room and it was empty as well, besides the bloodstained tables, and the used up tanks of bacta.

"Damn this blood is what... 14 years old?" Tor asked as he looked over one of the tables.

"At least, I don't know if this ship was damaged during the Clone Wars, or if it was raided by pirates." I responded as I picked up a shard of glass, possibly from a visor.

"Maybe both. The Federation could have damaged it before it made a jump, then pirates jumped on, killing some crew and stealing munitions."

"Doubtful Mial, most pirates were either part of the Federation, or defended trade routes for the Hutts, and in turn the Republic." Mial braced up against the counter and laughed.

"So you're telling me that pirates were on ou-" Before he could finish sounds of blaster fire came over the comms, and sounded from somewhere beyond our position.

"Shit... Garm what's going on, ran into some of those droids?" A few seconds passed before heavy breaths came over the comms and he responded.

"I don't think these are training droids! Frill took a hit and it looks nasty, there is NO way that's a stun shot!" I cursed under my breath and ushered for the other two to hustle to Garms position.

"Get the wound treated, we're moving on your location as fast as possible." We jogged across the ship and reached the core room, and saw red bolts firing back and forth.

"Tor, you've got the sniper rifle on you, set up here and pick out some targets. Mial when we get to Garm you and Van will find a flanking route, clear?" Mial nodded and followed me over to the other three.

"You alright Frill?" I aksed as Garm made sure the wound clean.

"Yeah, skin burns like hell but I'll be okay. weren't these supposed to be stun blasters?" I patted his shoulder and motioned for Mial to enact the flanking maneuver.

"That's what we were told. Anything from alpha Garm?" He shook his head and a loud bolt sounded from behind us and a someone screamed in front of us.

"No haven't heard shit... Do droids usually scream?"

"No, no they don't." Garm sighed and picked his blaster back up.

"Uhhhhh... Sero? these aren't droids." Van came over the comms with a confused voice.

"Yeah, we figured that after that scream. Fire a few bursts into the area and toss some thermal detonators. I'll try to raise alpha one more time and if not we're heading back to the infiltration spot and calling for the shuttle. Their E-11 blasters sent bursts of three bolts into the area the shooters were at. Seconds later four explosions sounded and the shots back ceased.

"All hostiles either wounded or KIA Sero."

"Alright Mial, head on back, we're moving for the infil, alpha, do you copy? Plight, you there?" All I got back was static. "I say again, Alpha squad do you copy? Ensign Plight what is your status?" Still nothing.

"Nothing?" I shook my head as Garm helped Frill walk to the maintenance shaft.

"Shuttle seven this is Ensign Sero, Bravo Squad, we have lost contact with Alpha and are requesting a pick up at our infiltration point. We have one wounded. I say again, no contact with Alpha, one wounded, need pick up at initial drop off." A minute passed before the shuttle responded.

"Roger that Ensign we are coming in to pick you up." We crawled back into our drop off point and by the time we reached the breach the shuttle arrived and opened it's doors. As we got in a corpsman took a look at Frills leg, where he was wounded,

"What the hell happened Trayven?" Our controller asked me.

"We were attacked by gun men, not droids. They probably got Alpha, all we got was static." He looked saddened by this. We had done training exercises with him before, he called us the most gifted duo out of all the teams.

"Bloody hell... We'll mobilize a search and rescue team to recover them if possible. After that we'll blow the ship out of the sky with the stations weaponry. You did good Ensign, handled the situation with a level head. I'm sure you, and the whole squad, will get recognized for it." I nodded and took my helmet off.

"Thank you sir." i said before i sat back in the seat and looked out the small view port behind me. How in the galaxy a team of gun men got into a ship in our own building yards i would never know. But at least I got my squad out alive, Plight was a good leader, and a good shot, he would definitely be missed. But again, at least it wasn't me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Location: Byss

Year: 2 BBY

The turn of my second year as a full member of the Empire was just twenty standard galactic hours away. I had gotten my way and became a Naval Commando, along with Garm. The others... Who really knew, they probably got thrown into a normal unit somewhere. Most likely fighting separatist groups and pirates. Which wasn't really different from what I did, although it was mostly pirates trying to take orbital stations. In a way that was more exciting in my eyes, it's more frantic, less of a chance of being snuck up on from behind and a lot of other reasons. I mean, who would be dumb enough to attempt and raid an Imperial station? I wouldn't but over these two years there have been many attempts on the stations I've served on.

"Hey, Trayven, what's going on?" Ensign Coron came up to my position from across the hangar bay.

"Nothing really, getting ready to get some R and R, you?" He shrugged and leaned against a crate.

"Just got relieved and figured i'd come bother you for a minute. R and R huh? So when are you heading down?"

"When my shift ends in five i'll be putting my weapon and armor up then boarding a shuttle for the capital. I'll probably run into more trouble down here then I ever would up here." He laughed and we started to walk back towards the barracks.

"Yeah I don't see any pirate attacks happening out here. I mean we're practically at the core of Imperial space. Coruscant is the next system over so I think we're safe." I shook my head as we turned a corner before our squads bunk room.

"I wouldn't say so, some pirates infiltrated Kuat back during my academy days. We lost a squad and had a injured on my team. Hell, Garm was there i'm sure he'd be more then willing to fill your head with the entire story detail for detail."

"Garm does have a unique attention to detail doesn't he?" Before I could respond the station alarm sounded and a squadron of troopers ran past us towards the hangar bay.

"Is this some sort of drill?" I asked as we stood and watched even more troopers run past.

"There was no scheduled one... It might be a surprise one to see how ready we really are in the event of an attack.

"All squads report to the hangar bay, I say again all hands report to the hangar bay." The alarm continued to sound after the announcement came over, so Coron and I jogged back into the hangar to be met by a on going space battles on the outside of the station. A large capital ship, possibly of Mon Calamari design sat in the distance firing it's turbo-lasers towards us. While more and more fighters launched into space to combat the ships compliment of it's own fighters.

"Alright soldiers listen up, we're under attack from a suspected terrorist cell. NO ONE will be heading planet-side until this situation is over with. All guards report to your rally positions and prepare for possible boarders. We can only expect them to have that intention. MOVE OUT!" None of us hesitated to follow that order and we all ran for our positions. My team was assigned to the hangar so I didn't have to go far. By the time I set up a firing position the rest of my team had as well.

"Looks like we're all here. Now lets just sit and wait for some transports to try and land." Our team leader, Sergeant Lilk said as he leaned against the wall.

"What do you mean by try?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well as soon as a transport that doesn't have an Imperial IFF, or a cleared IFF enters the bay a quad-turbo laser will open up on them. So our job is relatively easy. Hell, I might be able to take a nap." I shook my head and turned back to watch towards the entrance. It was eerily quiet, besides the sounds of dogfights, and the laser batteries firing on our station and our returning fire. The sounds were muffled by space, and gave a nice bit of ambience to the situation. After a few minutes of us just sitting there Garm rose up and threw his arms up.

"Why are we even in here? They aren't sending any..." At that moment a large explosion sounded below us and the lights cut out, along with life support temporarily. Luckily our helmets are equipped with emergency re-breather systems.

"You just had to say something Garm" I shouted at him as the life support came back on, but the lights didn't.

"What happened Sarge?" Coron asked as we turned our E-11 flashlight attachments on.

"They must have gotten a hit on our external life support port. Which must have shortened the station generator. We'll have emergency lights but that's all." As the Sergeant finished our comm systems came over with a large amount of static.

"Hangar team! This is defense control station alpha, we have hostile forces outside of our door. You're the only team we could get a frequency for we need-" Blasters sounded as the channel cut. Sergeant Lilk motioned for everyone to follow him. We ran as fast as we could for the station, not running into any enemy teams along the way.

"Shouldn't we have ran into them by now? I mean the logical next step after taking out defenses would be securing the hangar for landing."

"We don't have time to worry about logic Garm! We have to make sure the defenses don't go down!" Lilk yelled as we rounded the last corner. Everything seemed to slow down, the Sergeant and I rounded first and met three hostiles head on. In a split second I fired at least fifty bolts down range along with Lilk and they returned fire. Within another second they fell to the ground, all with smoke rising from their wounds. As time returned to it's normal speed Lilk fell as well. A dark burn on his chest-plate. He clutched it weakly and as his arm fell limp to his side he did as well. It had burned straight through his armor and hit his heart. Even with a bacta treatment the odds of survival were slim, not without an immediate prosthetic replacement.

"Son of a... Coron, get his tags, Garm you're on me lets check on this station." We busted into the room to meet the bodies of all the gunners. As Garm checked their bodies I checked the systems. They were still on and firing, but their IFF had changed, now they targeted our fighters instead of the enemies.

"Shit..." I muttered and attempted to change it back. Whoever did it put in a nearly impenetrable firewall so i did the only alternative. i fired a blaster bolt into the power systems, shutting down the entire defense matrix for the station.

"Hey, sero, we got a problem." I shook my head and turned to Garm.

"Besides a dead team leader, dead gunners, and a destroyed defense matrix?" He stood back up and let out a sigh.

"These gunners were dead before that comm channel opened to us. This, well, i think this was a trap." Garms revelation meant one thing, us coming here was a distraction so these guys could land troops on the station.

"Well, we better get back on the double. Coron we're going! Open a channel to command tell them we need reinforcements at the hangar now!" We ran even faster as before to meet three LAAT gunships letting troops out in the hangar. I held up my hand to order a stop. After we set up behind some boxes refreshed my power cell and took a deep breath.

"OPEN FIRE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs at fired in full auto at the enemy troops. Luckily we caught them by surprise and took a few out before they realized what was happening. It quickly became a firefight back and forth between us, we were outnumbered at least three to one even after we took out half a dozen troops.

"Coron what's the status of those reinforcements?"

"Hell if I know! Can't get a hold of command now!" We had two options now, continue fighting till our cells ran out, or hightail it back the way we came, and risk running into more enemy troops. I motioned for us to re-position to the left, as we moved Coron took a bolt to the leg and fell.

"Ill get him!" Garm yelled and he ran for him. I fired as fast as I could into the group of enemies managing to score a few more hits. As he dragged Coron back a heard a loud crack. A sniper had attempted to take out Garm or Coron, couldn't tell the shot was off by meters. Another gunship had managed to get into the hangar and was offloading troops.

"Huh, am i luck or what! that sniper could have..." The Gunship fired a rocket which hit the wall a few feet away. Blasting the three of us back at least twelve feet. Everything was a blur and my hearing was off a bit from the blast. Looking around I say A piece of the wall laying on Coron who was still breathing fine and even firing some wild shots just to keep the enemies heads down. Garm however was no where to be found. I braced myself up by a pillar and scanned quickly, finding him laying six feet away near the force-field controls. I ran, well, limp jogged to him only to find that one lg had been blown off and the other was broken forty five degrees in the opposite direction it was supposed to.

"Fuck... Garm you're going to be okay." I said with a slurred voice.

"You know... If I didn't watch you limp over here, and didn't hear that slur I'd believe you." I took my bacta injector out and put it where his leg had been severed.

"Trayven, you have to deactivate the barrier. I would my self but i can't reach it, and I'm in no condition to stand up." What he said would work but, we were in here too. while our armor was classed to withstand a half an hour of extra vehicular activity I doubt a rescue shuttle would come that fast.

"There has to be another way, if I can get Coron from under that wall..." I was cut off by my communicator buzzing in my ear.

"I heard the whole conversation. There's no way you can get me from under this yourself. Do it, if there's a chance we'll make it, it's better then this." I nodded and put my hand over the controls, after I was recognized as a trooper it gave me the deactivation key.

"Here it goes..." i thought to myself as I pressed it. A few seconds later the force-field flickered and cut off. Before the blast door could open I fried the console, and within seconds the pressure and gravity pulled the enemy troops, the last Gunship, and us out into space. For the enemy troops it was over, they had no EVA gear or re-breathers. We still had a good half hour before we ultimately died. As I floated around, feeling weightless and sort of free, my eyes turned to the enemy capital ship. Poised for the kill, it turned so it's broadside lasers could open fire on the station. We had failed, because we couldn't stop them here they would most likely invade Byss. What would happen there, who knew, our part, my part seemed to be over. As it's cannons opened fire the station erupted, shattering into large sections. It was quite... beautiful in a way. Like watching fireworks at a parade or festival. Just this time it was a large station that still had close to a thousand souls on board now dead or breathing their final breaths. As i began to come to peace with the fact that I was going to die a number of hyperspace ruptures occurred above me. A Star Destroyed opened fire on the enemy ship, it's shields dropped in the seconds and it's hull lit up like a supernova. minutes later, as the air provided from the re-breather became thinner and thinner the familiar sound of a Imperial Shuttle buzzed near me. I felt something grab a hold of me and faintly heard voices.

"This is the last one get him on board!" I wasn't sure if I was imaging things or not. My sight grew blurry and I started to pass out. I guess if I wake up i'll know if i was imaging it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Location: Kashyyyk

Year: 1 BBY

A couple of months had passed since the incident above Byss. We had all been recovered from the debris and were treated on the planets surface. Coron and I got out with barely any injuries, he had a few fractures to his ribs from the metal wall plate falling on him, all i had were some minor cuts and bruises, but was unconscious for a few hours due to my re-breather malfunctioning. Garm well, I guess you could say he was lucky. The lack of gravity stopped him from bleeding out so they were able to cauterize the wound. He got fitted with a single prosthetic leg initially and when he was told that his other leg would heal but probably not function the same he just had it cut off and replaced as well. Seemed like a strange choice but it assured he'd be able to walk pretty normally again. The military however blatantly said they had no room for a legless person, even with replacements, Lord Vader not included in that category, and busted him to a mission control role. In the months after Byss we all got separated. Coron was thrown onto a Star Destroyer as a guard, and Garm was thrown into a specialized unit as it's controller. I was rolled into a basic Naval Strike Unit and given a promotion to Sergeant. Now, my unit was being deployed to the Wookie homeworld to investigate rumors of a Rebel base there. The Empire already had an outpost there, constructing a Skyhook on the surface. But besides some Tartan Patrol Cruisers there was no fleet presence. So our Star Destroyer, the Retribution and two Acclamator frigates would be our only orbital assets if the shit hit the fan. Which in it's own right is a force to be reckoned with, but I personally had gotten used to multiple Star Destroyers giving support. This Rebellion however, along with multiple pirate groups had stretched our forces thin across the Galaxy. We were the only until they could spare to aid the garrison at Kashyyyk actually, most others in the area were tied up with skirmishes on Bothawui and Nal Hutta. So we got sent out here to patrol jungles populated with eight foot tall fur covered brutes for Rebels. Seems more like extreme hide and seek but that's just me. We boarded our transports, and descended to the planet. It had some beautiful scenery, tall trees, vast oceans, in a different time it would be a peaceful place.

"Alright, we're designated Alpha Platoon. Once we make landfall we'll link up with the ground garrison and head into the brush." My new squad leader, Lieutenant Forol barked at us as the shuttles began to put down in a clearing surrounded by newly built facilities and AT-AT walkers. My squad rushed out and joined up with a IFT-X waiting near a long sprawling path leading deep into the forest.

"Lieutenant, have your squad cover the sides. The locals like to attack from the brush so hopefully your boys can handle some furbags. Our objective is a Wookie community three clicks north-east of here." Our squad leader nodded and we walked alongside the tank as we moved along the path. More and more trees appeared the further we got from the landing zone. Besides the tanks engines and our footsteps it was quiet. Not eerily, but rather peacefully quiet. Everything about this planet seemed peaceful. There was various wreckage lying around from both the Separatist invasion eighteen years ago, and the pacification of the planet after that. But the wildlife had grown around it making almost seem like it was all part of the scenery. Suddenly the silence was broken by the sounds of horns, and loud roars from ahead.

"The hell is that!?" Ensign Loa shouted as he jumped back.

"I think one of the other patrols just got jumped by the locals. We should probably pick up the pace." The LT nodded after I made my statement and we jogged our way into a clearing surrounding with now burning huts. The squad that was responsible for it had four men standing. The other two were laying close to their tank attache. Both had blaster bolt wounds across their upper body. More then likely from the infamous Wookie Bowcaster.

"Sergeant! Status?" Forol asked walking over to the other squads commander. Who stood behind his three remaining troops as they held their E-11's to two young Wookies and a female, probably their mother.

"The males approached us as we entered the village, horns went off, they roared and we opened fire. They eventually started to fight back and got two of my guys, but we won out. We torched the village and got these three prisoners. they were trying to run into the forest to the left bu the tank cut them off." Forol nodded and gripped his blaster pistol.

"Any useful information?" The Sergeant shook his head.

"No sir. None, according to the protocol software she's only pleading for the childrens lives." Forol then pulled his pistol and systematically shot the three of them.

"Burn the bodies Sergeant, all of them. It looks like it's going to rain. I don't want my new FOB smelling like wet Wookie." Everyone moved to help gather the bodies for the burning but I just stood there. It hit me weird, I mean, they were unarmed and didn't pose any threat. So why did Forol feel the need to kill them? I know the Empire holds a very strong resentment for Non-Humans, but to the point of killing a mother and it's children? This was one of those rare moments where I sort of questioned my place in the Empire.

"Sero, quit standing there and get over here. We have to discuss further plans." Even with my thoughts I had to follow orders so I walked over to the two tanks where Forol, the Sergeant, and the tank commander stood around a hologram of a large village.

"Well this area would prove a good outpost and staging area. It's the first clearing before the large valley here" One of the tank commanders pointed to a indent in the planets surface.

"And you expect that the Rebels would be in this valley?" Forol asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it's provides heavy natural cover for a base of operations. Any scan would show up with nothing, or be heavily marred by the trees and wildlife. If we could confirm the presence of a structure we could call either a wing of bombers, or a orbital strike on it." The commander shut the hologram off and the Lieutenant crossed his arms.

"Good. We'll figure out which route to take once we force the village to submit then. Get your tanks ready we move in ten." Forl walked away and I ran up beside him quickly.

"Sir, do we have to secure that village? Couldn't we just go around it and enter the valley without disturbing the Wookies?" The Lieutenant laughed and shook his head.

"Rather they know it or not these furbags are harboring Rebel Scum on their planet. So they are going to be subjected to the Empires might." I stopped and looked around as the troops carried the bodies of dead Wookies to be burnt.

"Just because Rebels MAY be hiding out here, that puts the Wookies at fault?" Forol turned to me and and squinted.

"Sero, it would be best if you kept your thoughts on the manner to yourself."

"I bet the Wookies that were killed here didn't take up arms until half of them were gunned down for no reason. Just because a horn sounded and they roared? Those troopers are pussies, they got spooked into firing by that?" Forol's face scrunched as he approached me.

"I told you to keep your thoughts to yourself Corporal!"

"It's Sergeant sir." He chuckled and walked away.

"Not anymore Sero. Go wait for the squad at the tanks. We're going to teach some Wookies a lesson."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Location: Kashyyyk

Year: 1 BBY

I mounted up on one of the IFT-Xs with the others and waited until the order to move was given. What the Lieutenant said sort of pissed me off. I mean, he demoted me just because I thought it was wrong to kill Wookies for the hell of it. Then again I did speak back to a commanding officer, but where do we draw the line? If they were humans we wouldn't have burned their homes, and killed the ones who surrendered. I had started to question my allegiance to the Empire. They were the strongest force in the galaxy but they were starting to abuse their power.

"We move now!" the Lieutenant shouted and the tanks began to move forward, and into the brush. The forests were lush, not necessarily a rain forces but it was very humid, and wet. If it weren't for the cooling systems in the armor I'd probably have sweat to death by now. Once again the eerie quiet of the forest took over. I zoned out for a good while staring into the trees and was brought out of it by the tank stopping and everyone disembarking. We all gathered in a ditch and looked towards the village we would "secure".

"There it is... Once we take it we'll be able to call more troops for the assault into the valley." Everyone nodded after Forol spoke. He motioned for us to move and gave me a look, that said "follow orders or you'll be among the dead." Ir readied my E-11 and followed closely. As we got closer a number of Wookies stepped out to face us, brandishing their Bowcasters. A survivor must have warned them of what happened to the other village. within seconds the IFT-X's fired, rockets, turbo-lasers, and their beam turrets. Parts of their huts were destroyed, trees toppled, as did the belligerents.

"Fire!" Forol shouted as he lifted his pistol. The other members of the team began to fire so I followed suit. Purposefully missing every shot, either aiming for the ground, the walls, or other things. The natives fought back aggressively, shrugging off blaster bolts and charging into our ranks. Within seconds three of our own were dead. One from his own arm being used to crack his skull. Another took a fully charged Bowcaster shot to his chest. The last has his neck broken as he was smashed into a tree. Luckily, no Wookies came after me or shot at me, i guess they could tell I was missing on purpose and they spared me. Which furthered my anger at Forol, and Imperial doctrine. These creatures killed the ones harming them, and spared the one who was doing his best to look as if he was an attacker while missing his shots. Everything sort of slowed, a loud whistling noise sounded and about ten feet in front of me an explosion went off. It was probably one of the tanks trying to take care of the mess of Wookies attacking our troops. I was thrown back into a tree and fell onto my ass. I didn't take the time to get up I just looked around as a large amount of blaster bolts came from my left side and started cutting down the remaining Wookies. I turned my head to meet a large force of white armored Stormtroopers disembarking from a shuttle and taking over the fight. Within minutes the Wookies were all dead or dying and our dead were being gathered. There were five dead, Forol, sadly wasn't among them. He was being treated for minor defensive wounds by a Corpsman from the shuttle. Loa helped me stand up, he hadn't been killed, that was sort of good, he was almost too young to even be in the military.

"I see you're alive Sero. That's... less paper-work." I shrugged and walked towards the tanks.

"Alright, Loa you stay here and help direct the traffic through the area. We'll be establishing a more permanent outpost here. Trayven you are with me and the Stormtroopers. We'll be seeking out the Rebel base and marking it for a bombing run." I didn't dare voice my opinion on how that would most likely burn out the enitre valley, but hey who cares right? Since we couldn't take the tanks, some of the Stormtroopers were carrying heavy weaponry. Such as chainguns, and rocket launchers, along with their standard armaments. They didn't speak much, if at all. Maybe their helmets had a system that let them talk amongst themselves without their voice carrying outside of the helmet. Maybe they had lights in their helmets too they could use as silent signals. Sounds like something they'd have in the helmets of the elite troops of the Mighty Empire.

"Sero, come with me. the troopers will continue through to the supposed location, we'll find a overlook and provide sniper assistance... assuming you'll be able to hit anything." I nodded and he started off down a path. I followed Forol through brush, fallen trees, and some waterbeds until we finally reach a cliff-side. One of Kashyyyks oceans was clearly visible from it, in the back of my mind I knew how today would play out. I'd either be left to rot in the forest, or walk away with my pride. The lieutenant pulled a kit from his bag, it was a specialized sniper rifle meant to be carried by small strike teams. I took it and laid on the ground, setting it up against a tree off-shooting from the cliff. Sure enough there was a large facility, with a number of T-4B tanks sitting in the open.

"Well... there is a base..." i murmured to myself while looking through the scope.

"Of course there is, you think we would waste our time out here if there wasn't?" I turned my head quickly after he finished talking.

"So we attacked that village for no reason then? Wait... we attacked both the villages for no reason?" Forol sighed and stood up.

"Just keep your eyes on the base Corporal. If you wish to question my leadership further do so in front of the Admiral." I shook my head and turned back to look through the scope. The Stormtroopers had approached the edge of the base and were placing a large detpack on the wall to breach in away from the tanks. In a matter of seconds i made a decision that would change my life.

"Fuck it." i held in my breath, focused my aim and fired. The shot hit the detpack and detonated it. Blowing three of the Stormtroopers back, missing various limbs. The other two were too disoriented to know what was going on. A alarm sounded in the base and numerous figures started to run out of the buildings towards the detonation area.

"What the hell did you do!?" Forol shouted as he reached for his blaster he had carelessly placed on the ground beside him. I quickly jumped up to my feet and began to turn towards him Using the momentum from my movements I swung the rifle and smashed the butt into his jaw, which caused the rifle to break apart.

"The smartest thing I've done in four years lieutenant." I said as I kicked his blaster over the cliff.

"You TRAITOR!" He shouted, his voice was a little slurred, I may have fractured his jaw.

"Traitor to the Empire? Maybe. My humanity? No." I picked my E-11 up from the ground and pointed it towards him.

"So... you're going to kill me?" He started to crawl backwards slowly and get back on his feet.

"Kill you? No, that's your solution to everything. But i will make sure you can't walk out of here." I then fired two quick shots into his knees, to which he squealed in pain. I walked over to him and took his comlink from his ear. I threw it on the ground next to the cliff-side.

"If you don't want to starve to death out here... or worse, you'll crawl over here and pick this up. By that time, i'll have found a way off of this planet." He looked at me and winced as the wounds continued to burn.

"Oh yeah, let's hope you don't accidentally knock it off the cliff now Forol that'd be tragic." I walked away from him as he laid there, in pain and with a look of hatred on his face. i made my way back through the woods and found myself back on the trail to base. A few moments later a group of six men in stark black armor jumped from the bushed holding A280 rifles to me.

"Weapon on the ground now Imperial!" One shouted to me, i quickly obeyed his order and dropped my gun.

"On your knees!" A second shouted as he picked up my rifle. One with silver markings on his armor motioned for another to make sure i had no other weapons on me.

"Take off his helmet. I want to see his face." The leader said as the one approaching me ripped my helmet from my head.

"Holy shit..." He muttered, his voice was strangely familiar. He pulled his helmet off as well and pulled me up.

"Sero!" He shouted as his helmet dropped.

"Garm?"


End file.
